Bad
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: It's public knowledge that Kurt absolutely loathes Sebastian Smythe. So it should come as no surprise when Kurt invites his enemy out for a night at Sandals just to show him to keep his hands off what's rightfully his. Parody-ish of "Michael"


**Maiden- Since I had such a positive feedback from 'Just A Kiss', I've decided to further expand my Klaine fics. This one focusing on the Michael Jackson tribute episode due out in another 2 weeks. And I'll go ahead and apologize for the Sebastian bashing sure to happen. Although I'm pretty sure no one really likes him anyway... **

Bad

The loud techno music, flashing strobe lights and stench of alcohol wasn't really Avery's cup of tea. The blonde girl stirred her strawberry daiquiri lazily. Not really caring to drink tonight. The taller than average guy to her right happily swigged down his first beer. Finn knew he could drink all he wanted tonight since his step brother was the designated driver. The aforementioned boy sat happily across the table, arms linked with his boyfriend's. The forever present memory of ruining his guidance counselor's shoes was his reason not to drink. Ever.

"Why exactly did we come here?" Avery asked the countertenor. Her southern drawl cutting through the horrible music.

"Just because." Kurt replied. However, the blonde caught the evil spark in his glasz eyes. He had an ulterior motive. But what it was, the southern belle had yet to figure out.

"Relax, babe." Finn chided, pulling the blonde closer to him. "We're here to have fun, remember?"

"If by fun, you mean drinking ourselves stupid." she hissed, not pleased with the beer saturated breath of her boyfriend.

"No, darling." Kurt smirked. "We're here for a completely different reason."

"I'd love for you to tell me what that is."

"You're about to find out." his smirk grew to a Cheshire grin as he checked his phone. Seconds later, a tall brunette boy joined them.

"Sorry I'm late." he smiled, more towards Blaine than anyone else. "And to think, I'm the one who invited you all here." he chuckled before sitting down, pulling his chair closer to the hazel eyed ex Warbler.

"No need to apologize, Sebastian." Kurt replied. "The party is just getting started."

Finn and Avery shared a confused look before the tall jock stood abruptly and drug his brother off to the side of the bar.

"Dude, what the hell is _he_ doing here! I thought you hated him!" Finn all but shrieked, flailing his arms comically.

"I do." Kurt deadpanned. "And tonight, he's gonna learn to keep his hands off what is _mine!" _

"And how do you propose you do that?" Finn asked, his arms crossed.

"Easy. Karaoke night starts in thirty minutes. And I've got the perfect song in mind. But I'll need you as back up."

"Uh...sure bro."

The brothers were broken out of their talk upon hearing a familiar southern yell.

"You are such an ASS!" Avery was standing, glaring down at Sebastian. "He has a boyfriend!"

"I'm well aware of that you redneck twit."

This set the girl off. Her caramel eyes glowed with an inner fire.

"Let's get one thing straight, you Warbler wanna be." she leaned across the table so she was within inches of Sebastian's face. "My sister's boyfriend could have you taken out with one phone call. And I'd be watching who you call a 'redneck twit' or else you're gonna learn why hell hath no fury like a scorned woman!"

"Why would I be afraid? Are you gonna sick the whole trailer park on me?" Sebastian laughed. Blaine scooted away from the Warbler, not wanting to get caught up in the brawl that was about to ensue. A sickening crack silenced the bar. Avery had smacked him. Sebastian's left cheek was blood red and Avery's hand was still tingling from the impact.

"Say that again." she dared, her voice full of venom. The taller boy only stared at her in shock. "That's what I thought." she settled back down into her seat like nothing had happened. But a few guys in drag cheered and cat called, proud of Avery's outburst.

"Finn, your girlfriend is deadly..." Kurt chuckled, tugging his stepbrother along by the shirt cuff.

"Yeah, I know." Finn grinned.

"Hello all you kings and queens." came a voice from the stage. A thin, tall and rather effeminate man dressed in a tight red tube dress and blonde wig held a pink bedazzled microphone. "Karaoke night is about to begin, so all you little song birds out there, get ready to show your stuff!"

"That's my queue." Kurt winked to his boyfriend before he and Finn disappeared behind the stage's curtains. A few minutes later, Kurt strutted out in a leather jacket, sinfully tight leather pants and a very low neck red t-shirt. His combat boots clicked on the marble stage. His sharp eyes connected with those of Sebastian's.

Finn followed dressed in a similar manner, but he wore thick ray bans over his eyes. Avery wolf whistled, letting her know she approved greatly of her boy's looks.

_**Kurt- **__Your Butt Is Mine__  
><em>_Gonna Tell You Right__  
><em>_Just Show Your Face__  
><em>_In Broad Daylight__  
><em>_I'm Telling You__  
><em>_On How I Feel__  
><em>_Gonna Hurt Your Mind__  
><em>_Don't Shoot To Kill__  
><em>_Come On, Come On,__  
><em>_Get On Me _

Kurt's voice was low and slightly gravely. He stared straight at the wanna be Warbler, pouring his anger and rage into every note. __

_I'm Giving You__  
><em>_On the Count Of Three__  
><em>_To Show Your Stuff__  
><em>_Or Let It Be . . .__  
><em>_I'm Telling You__  
><em>_Just Watch Your Mouth__  
><em>_I Know Your Game__  
><em>_What You're About___

_Well They Say The Sky's__  
><em>_The Limit__  
><em>_And To Me That's Really True__  
><em>_But My Friend You Have__  
><em>_Seen Nothing__  
><em>_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .___

_**Kurt and Finn- **__Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-__  
><em>_Come On__  
><em>_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
><em>_You Know I'm Bad,get on me! come on! __  
><em>_And The Whole World Has To__  
><em>_Answer Right Now__  
><em>_Just To Tell You Once Again,__  
><em>_Who's Bad . . ._

Kurt jumped off the stage and sauntered up to his table. He sat on Blaine's lap, the arm was wasn't holding the mic, wrapped protectively around the elder's waist, staking his claim. Sebastian watched with hateful eyes, giving Kurt's bitch stare a run for it's money. __

_The Word Is Out__  
><em>_You're Doin' Wrong__  
><em>_Gonna Lock You Up__  
><em>_Before Too Long,__  
><em>_Your Lyin' Eyes__  
><em>_So Listen Up__  
><em>_Don't Make A Fight,__  
><em>_Your Talk Is Cheap__  
><em>_You're Not A Man__  
><em>_You're Throwin' Stones__  
><em>_To Hide Your Hands___

_But They Say The Sky's__  
><em>_The Limit__  
><em>_And To Me That's Really True__  
><em>_And My Friends You Have__  
><em>_Seen Nothin'__  
><em>_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .___

_**Finn and Kurt- **__Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad__  
><em>_You Know It come on__  
><em>_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
><em>_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-__  
><em>_You Know It, You Know__  
><em>_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
><em>_(And The Whole World Has To__  
><em>_Answer Right Now)__  
><em>_Just To Tell You Once Again,__  
><em>_(Just To Tell You Once Again)__  
><em>_Who's Bad . . .___

When the song ended, the countertenor rose from Blaine's lap and leaned in close to his foe's ear.

"If I were you, I'd get the hell outta here before New Directions show up."

"We texted them when we made our costume change." Finn chimed. "And they're not at all happy that you're trying to make a move on my bro's man."

"Trying is an understatement." Blaine laughed. "More like trying and epically failing."

"Ya know what? Screw you guys!" Sebastian yelled, not caring who heard. "Blaine, you might be a fine piece of ass, but you're not worth this!"

The entire bar hooped and hollered when the boy made his exit. Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, grabbed a fist full of his dark curls and pulled him in for a congratulatory kiss. Avery watched in rapture, secretly obsessed with those two, while Finn smiled warmly. It was no secret he was over protective of his little brother.

"We'll meet you back home later, Finnocence." Kurt giggled when he broke away from Blaine's lips. "Don't wait up." he winked to his brother as he drug a very dazed Blaine out of Scandals and into the passenger seat of his Navigator.


End file.
